One of a Kind
by TurkeyRoast
Summary: Arya Stark was certainly One of a Kind. She doesn't like dresses or needle work but riding and fighting. But when the king makes a decision for her, her life crumbles down before her eyes. Or so she thinks
1. Chapter 1

Arya  
>_<p>

Arya Stark woke up to shrieks of her perfect sister and friend, Jeyne Poole.  
>"Oh, I bet he is so handsome." Sansa's voice cooed.<br>"And he will be able to fight." Her friend's voice added. Oh Gods, Arya thought could they be anymore stupid. Arya then panicked when she heard her mother's voice.  
>"Have you girls seen Arya? She needs to get ready for the kings arrival.<br>"I think she is still in her chambers, Mother." Sansa said. The door to Arya's chambers swung open.  
>"Arya, it is almost mid-day!" her Mother yelled "quickly clean yourself and you can wear this." She laid down a dress that looked like it was made for Sansa.<br>"Why do I have to wear a dress?" she asked.  
>"Because you are a lady and ladies wear dresses and marry princes." Her Mother's voice snapped furiously. Arya stormed out of the room. Once she had bathed, she put on the stupid hideous dress, and went to the kitchens. She sneakily stole some food and ran to go in the forest.<p>

After a long time sitting in the tree, she heard the shouts announcing that the king was here. She quickly jumped out of the tree, ripping her dress on a sharp edge and twisting her ankle. She cursed her ungracefulness and limped slowly back to Winterfell. When she got there, she found she was too late. She saw her family lined up but most of all saw the spot she was meant to be filling. As King Robert was greeting Robb, she hobbled her way to the spot. King Robert was greeting Sansa when she got there and her quicly turned to her. He let out a huge laugh before saying "And this must be your second daughter Ned, She looks just like Lyanna."  
>"I doubt it Your Grace, my Aunt was said to be very beautiful." She replied to the King.<br>"Aye, that she was." he said with a hurt look on his face. After a moments time he moved onto Bran and Rickon meanwhile the King's bastard son came to greet the Stark children. Prince Gendry was talking to Sansa. Arya felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to find Jon. "Nice entance as always, sweet sister."  
>"JON!" she leaped into his arms and he held her there until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. her Mother and Sansa were giving her a death look.<br>"My Prince" she said while doing a failed attepmt of a curtsey. She ended up tripping over her own feet but just before she hit the ground, the prince caughter her and steadied her. Her Mother and Sansa looked horrified meanwhile Her father, King Robert, Jon, Robb, Bran and Rickon all snickerd. Gods, even Prince Gendry laughed.  
>"Watch your feet, mi'lady." The prince said which earned more laughter. The laughter ended when Ned and Robert went down to the crypts. Robb and Jon (much to mothers disgust) went to show Prince Gendry his chambers while her Mother and sister yelled at her for the rest of the day. Joy.<p>

Gendry  
>_<p>

Gendry was being led by Robb and Jon, Ned Starks sons, to his chambers. "did you see the look on Arya's face when she saw you?" Robb said to Jon.  
>"I thought she knew I was coming." Jon replied.<br>"So did I. She's probably getting yelled at by Mother and Sansa right now." They both laughed at the thought.  
>"So Prince Gendry, here are your chambers."<br>"Thankyou, but I prefer to just be called Gendry."  
>"Ok Gendry, care to join us in a fight." They both bowed in mock.<br>"It would be in honour." he replied in the same gesture. They began their way down. Just about they reached the spot, someone ran into Gendry. He saw it was Arya. She was falling but again, for the second time that day he caught her. She looked up. It was the firs time he noticed the beauty in her. She had stormy grey eyes, her hair was in a messy braid and she had the same torn dress on, only this time it looked more ragged. Jon and Robb burst into a fit of laughter when they realised it was her. "Oh shut up and help me." She said angrily.  
>"Help you from what?" Jon asked through breaths.<br>"Septa Mordane. She is telling me that i will have to wed soon." she said furiously. Jon was about to say something to her but Lord Stark was coming towards them. "Arya, what are you doing out here?"  
>"Hiding from Septa Mordane. I kept on pricking my fingers with the stupid needle." She said in annoyance.<br>"Well you need to get ready for the feast." He replied.  
>"I am ready."<br>"Arya, your wearing breeches." Jon and Gendry laughed at Robb's jape.  
>"I'm afraid you have to wear a dress tonight, sweet child. Your a lady you need to look it." Ned said amusingly.<br>"I'm not a child I'm 7 and 10. Nor am I a lady."  
>"Well of your not a child then I think its time for you to betrothed to someone, hmm?" Jon interjected. At those words she stormed off, heading towards the castle. Gendry followed her with his eyes, in amusement. Arya Stark was one of a kind.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jon

After Arya's tantrum, they finally began to fight. Gendry was too good with a sword. "Who taught you how to fight?" Robb let out a laugh before saying "I know i'm not the best. I'm better with a hammer."  
>"Take after your father." Robb said. Gendry grimaced but a moment later Robb ans Gendry started fighting again.<br>"I'm going to talk to Father, i'll see you at the feast." Jon said. They both nodded too concentrated on the fight. Jon found his father in the Godswood. Ned Stark looked up at his bastard son. "You still haven't told me about my Mother." Jon said. "You said that the next time I see you, we would talk about it. Come Father, I want to know. Don't I have the right to know" he said angrily.  
>Nee sighed before saying "I promise, I will tell you tonight but first I need to tell Cat." At those words he left, leaving Jon shocked. For the rest of the evening all he could think about was waiting to find out who is mother is.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Arya<span>

When Arya returned to her chambers, her mother sat on her bed waiting for her. She yelled at her for running off but then helped her clean herself up. She asked the handmaidens to draw her a bath. They scrubbed her skin raw until every single grain of dirt was off her body. After that, her Mother made her wear a dress of Sansa's it was red with silver and gold embroidery. It was too tight at her bust (making her breast stick out more then they would), and baggy at the waist but was quickly fixed by pins. Her Mother braided her hair into a simple side braid, the way of the North and called her beautiful. Arya didn't see how she was beautiful. People said she looked like her Aunt Lyanna but that isn't true. She is Arya Horseface, wild as a wolf. "Quickly, we have to get to the feast before we are late" her mother said. Arya all but grumbled but obliged to her orders anyways. Just before she were to enter the hall her Father stood at the doors. "Cat, can I have a word with you." He said to his wife. Her Mother followed father, clearly going to the godswood. Arya turned around and entered the hall. She was going to sit down when Theon smirked at her and said "well it looks like Arya Horseface grew a pair of tits."  
>"Leave her alone." Prince Gendry's said with a angry look. Theon knew not to argue with the prince, so he left before saying "I guess someone likes your new pair of tits." She was furious. So furious that she was on the verge of tears. She turned around and Gendry was right behind her, looking at her with concern. "Are you ok?"<br>"I could of handled that myself." Don't cry she thought. It wasn't the comment about being Arya Horseface. She'd practically grew up with that name. It was the comment about her breasts. She quickly walked up to the table, leaving Gendry standing there, sat down and hoped that she would stay there for the rest of the night unbothered.

* * *

><p><span>Catelyn<span>

She followed her husband into the godswood. "I always feel like an outsider here." Ned chuckled at that but went to his serious face. "Cat, what I'm about to tell you is very serious. You can't tell anyone or let them no because our family we be in danger mostly Jon." She grimaced at that. "I'm not Jon Snows Father."  
>"Please Ned, you don't have to lie."<br>"Can you please let me finish before you can make assutions." He said softly. "It was after King Robert took throne. After I marched in on Dragonstone helping Stannis with the Tyrells. I went to the tower of joy and found my sister Lyanna, dying in a pool of blood." Ned said with teary eyes. He never talked about his sister, he never talked about his family. "When I got there all I had was Harwin and a wet nurse." He continued " she was holding a baby and as I held her there she said to me "promise me Ned, promise me you will protect him, help him survive, promise me Ned, promise me."then she died in my arms, and I vowed to protect him. Jon's mother is Lyanna and his father is Rhagar Targarian. I made him my own bastard for his protections, otherwise he and our family would all be dead."  
>"Ned I-"<br>"Let us go to the feast, there is plenty of wine to drink and food to feast on."  
>"Yes, my love." Catelyn was shocked.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Gendry's<span>

Gendry couldn't look at Arya. She was so beautiful he was afraid she would catch him staring. She looked miserable and kept tugging her dress up, clearly trying to hide her breasts. Whenever Gendry looked at Theon he almost came close to running up and punching him. How dare he mock Arya, how dare he make a comment about her body. She was beautiful, and the more he stayed in that hall the more he wanted to kiss her full red lips. Why do you want to kiss her, you've only just met her he thought. So he exited the hall and that's where he saw Ned Starks bastard son, Jon Snow swishing his sword around with pure skill. "Why aren't you at the feast?"  
>"Lady Catelyn says it's improper to be at the feast."<br>"Been there done that." Gendry replied  
>"What would you know about it?" Jon said with a hint of coldness.<br>"Well before they found out about the lannisters, I lived in flea bottom. Then I got picked up, was told about all these courtesies and only had a moon turn to learn them. I don't want to be future king." Gendry had never told anyone that, but Jon seemed trustworthy. For the rest of the night they discussed their lives about being bastards until Lady Catelyn came over and asked Jon to join the feast. As they walked up to the hall Jon said "that was odd."  
>"This whole world is odd." Gendry replied. And so is your beautiful sister Gendry thought as he entered to join the feast, once again.<p>

Arya

When her father entered the feast, he somehow managed to get her up and dancing with him. She danced with Robb and was now passed along to Jon. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he lifted her into the air and dropped her, safely to the ground. "Your Mother has been awfully nice to me tonight. She let me attend the feast."  
>"Jon that's great and all, but why?" To answer her question he shrugged his shoulders and she was passed to Theon. Just when he was going to grab her waist she backed up, tripping over her own to feet but was caught by large hands gripping her waist. She looked up and met Gendry's electric blue eyes and his gaze sent shivers down her spine. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked, eyebrows raised.<br>"I'm not a Lady." She replied but reluctantly took his hand and they began dancing to the tune The Bear and The Maiden Fair. "If your not a Lady, why do you live in a castle." He said with a hint of amusement. She just scoffed, knowing she'd been told "You look beautiful, mi'lady ."  
>"I doubt it, and don't call me my lady." She replied with coldness.<br>"As mi'lady commands." She stomped on his foot for his remark. "Well that was unladylike." She shoved her knee into his thigh, hopefully going unnoticed. He was like stone and didn't budge. He laughed and then she laughed. They continued dancing whenever he would put both hands on her waist and lift her she would feel an electric bolt, jolt through her body. They danced for two more songs and didn't even realise that all eyes were on them, discussing how they were made for eachother. They laughed, smiled and danced and when the song ended, everyone clapped looking at the young woman and man. Arya was flustered and shocked. King Robert stood up and turned to Arya's father. "Ned, it may have been too late for Lyanna and I, but I can see the future of our kin. Let us join our houses, and rejoice in a wedding that the gods have blessed us with." The hall erupted in cheers of agreement but Arya had a different thought.


End file.
